As the speeds and the multifunctionalization of electronic devices have increased, interfaces for high speed data transmissions have increased in use, while the operating frequencies of elements have also gradually increased. In general, many elements used in high frequency operations are operated in both a differential mode and a common mode. The above-mentioned elements may usually be found in a high speed interface such as a digital visual interface (DVI), a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) interface, and a display port (DP) interface, including a universal serial bus (USB) interface.
The above-mentioned elements create differential mode noise in a differential mode in which directions of an input signal are opposite to each other and common mode noise in a common mode in which the directions of the input signal are the same as each other, as two types of conductive noise between a ground and a cable of an operating element during operations. Here, a common mode filter (CMF) element, a filter for removing common mode noise, may be an element allowing a differential mode signal to be transferred and a common mode signal to be blocked. A general common mode filter element may block the common mode noise using impedance (alternating current resistance). Here, impedance may be associated with the magnetic permeability of a magnetic material, and, in order to develop a common mode filter element operated at a high frequency, a high frequency material may be required.
The common mode filter may be configured to include a magnetic layer, a non-magnetic insulating layer, a coil conductor disposed in the non-magnetic insulating layer, a lead terminal wire, and an external electrode connected to the lead terminal wire.